Self Sacrifice
by Soth11
Summary: During a fight between Ryoko and Ayeka, Sasami is hurt. Tenchi blames himself for her injuries and leaves
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the propertyof Pioneer and AIC etc...I hope you enjoy this fic . All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series. I would also like to apologise in advance for any intrusion or seemingly inadvertant using of someone else's ideas in this fic. It is not nor has ever been my intent to use someone else's ideas to create this story. Well any way on with the story.

Prologue:

I really can't believe it's been a year and a three months since the accident. So much has happened since then. You never seem to really know what the future has in store for you, and that time was no different. It changed my outlook on life so much, but for the better, I am more confident and stronger in mind and soul than I was before. Grandpa is still himself, dad still works hard but is really happy with the way things worked out. The girls are in seventh heaven and as for me, well I found out what true love really is: Self sacrifice.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter one: The Departure

It was a fine spring morning and the sun was just rising over the mountains of the Masaki residence. Tenchi was just getting up and wondering when Ryoko was going to make her usual entrance. He quickly got up and pulled on his pants and was just reaching for his shirt when she phased in thru the wall.

"Good moring Tenchi" she spoke in a sultry voice gazing at the bed, then relizing that he wasn't there. Looking over to the dresser she saw him. "I see I just missed waking you up didn't I"?

Not by much thought Tenchi. "Oh no, I have been up for a while." he figured the small fib wouldn't hurt. "What do you want Ryoko"? Tenchi asked.

"Why the same thing I always want,YOU!" she replied.

"Jeez don't you ever give up"? Tenchi sighed out.

"Not when it comes to you, my Tenchi". Ryoko replied.

A knock at the door saved him from further harassment.

"Tenchi, breakfast is ready! and if you see Ryoko tell her too." said Sasami from the other side of his door.

"OK" replied Tenchi. "I'll be down in a minute. Come on Ryoko let's not keep everyone waiting".

"Tenchi, why don't we stay here for once"? whined Ryoko.

"Come on you know as well as I do that if I don't come down, Ayeka will come up and I don't need that kind of fight to break up, especially after the last time. It cost dad about 20,000 yen to fix the wall and the door". Tenchi repied cinically.

"Aww come on Tenchi, you know it was all Ayeka's fault anyway, so why didn't you make her pay for it"? said Ryoko with a smirk.

"Because it takes two to fight and the way you took great delight in blasting her, I'd say it was as much your fault too". replied Tenchi.

Ryoko looked down at the floor knowing he was right but not wanting to admit it to him.

"Let's go eat". said Tenchi.

"Oh all right, if you insist". Ryoko replied.

Down at the breakfast table Sasami was just finishing putting out the last of the food. Ayeka was silently fuming about Ryoko harassing Tenchi.

"I'll just bet that monster is bothering Lord Tenchi right this minute, and furthermore why is she allowed to just live here rent free and not doing anything to help out"? She questioned out loud.

"Come on Ayeka, you know that Tenchi wouldn't put any of us out in the cold just because someone doesn't like another person around here". answered Sasami.

"Yes, I know. But it still doesn't make it right." replied Ayeka with a defeated look on her face.

"Why don't you go get little Washu this morning Ayeka, Tenchi seems to be a little afraid to go down into her lab lately"? asked Sasami.

"Ok" replied Ayeka. She got up and started to the lab to get Washu. When she got to the door, she saw Tenchi and Ryoko coming down the stairs. THAT is it she thought.

"RYOKO!! What right do you have to bother Lord Tenchi like this? It is bad enough you stay here without helping out and eat all their food with no thought of paying them back, and furthermore you insult ME daily. I ask you why Lord Tenchi should allow a monster like you to even live, let alone even breathe the same air as us normal people do"?

"You little witch"! snarled Ryoko. "You have the nerve to talk to me like that? I'll have you know Tenchi is mine and he loves ME!!, He could never even like a stuck up, egotistical, self centered, arrogant little snob like you."

"Alright you two, knock it off. I don't want you fighting like this". said Tenchi.

"Stay back Tenchi. It's time this demon gets what she deserves." Ayeka seethed.

Ayeka started up her defensive screen while Ryoko willed her light sword into being. Tenchi started to come between the two of them when Ayeka let loose her first assault. Ryoko blocked it with the sword and sent an energy ball towards Ayeka which she deflected, unfortunatly it went straight at Tenchi. No one saw what came next except Sasami who had come from the kitchen at the wrong time. The symbols on Tenchi's forhead flared and a Light Hawk wing came into existance and bounced the energy ball from him and into Sasami. Only then did Tenchi realize that in saving himself he had just possibly killed Sasami. As Tenchi's eyes filled with tears his mind filled with grief and rage at this needless fight.

He screamed at Ryoko and Ayeka "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!! I JUST KILLED HER"! As Ryoko and Ayeka turned to him they saw Sasami slumping down the wall leaving a very bloody streak behind as if to punctuate Tenchi's words. Tenchi screamed at Ryoko and Ayeka to get Washu now. Both Ayeka and Ryoko went white when they saw what had happened. Ryoko immediately phased out to get Washu. Ayeka just stood there, to stunned by all the blood coming from her sister, to even move. Tenchi quickly went to Sasami tearing off his shirt to use to stop the blood flow all the while sobbing to Sasami how sorry he was.

"I didn't even think, it just happened, I am so so so sorry Sasami." wailed a deeply hurt Tenchi.

Sasami looked at Tenchi and quietly whispered "It's all right Tenchi, it doesn't really hurt that much, in fact I don't feel much of anything right now, except that I'm a little cold.

Where is Washu? thought Tenchi as he tried to stop the flow of blood from Sasami's wound.

The door to the lab flew open as Washu came out with a med kit.

"What happened to her? All I could get from Ryoko was she was hurt bad". asked Washu as she started to treat Sasami with the kit.

"It can wait till later" exclaimed Tenchi "will she live"? he asked thru teary eyes. "PLEASE WASHU WILL SHE LIVE?" he wailed.

"I don't know Tenchi she is hurt real bad. Pick her up and carry her to the lab. NOW"! yelled Washu to snap Tenchi out of it. There was no time to waste and she needed Tenchi to focus on the task at hand, saving their friend. Down in the lab Washu had set up her emergency triage center and was desperatly working on Sasami wounds.

"Well she will live, but her recovery will be long and difficult. The blast shattered part of her spine, but I can repair the damage. The rest of her injuries will heal up just fine". Washu spoke at last. Everyone breathed a grateful sigh of relief. Tenchi look at Sasami lying there deathly pale and shuddered.

"To think I have that kind of power and I almost got her killed through a careless action". Tenchi spoke very softly.

Ayeka and Ryoko heard him, and both at once tried to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Tenchi, if Ryoko and I had not had that stupid argument none of this would have happened". Ayeka cried.

"YOU"RE RIGHT"!! yelled Tenchi his grief welling up in him again. "You're pointless bickering and fighting were all part of this. But you can't put aside you're differences and look at who gets hurt, the innocent bystander, in this case Sasami. What if my Dad or Mihoshi walked by then? They could have been killed from the shock of it alone. I do want to thank you two for one thing though, and that is you both helped me make up my mind. I love you both, but I can never trust you again". Tenchi sighed and with that he left the lab, with a word to Washu to please take care of her, he was gone.

Both Ryoko and Ayeka were in tears, devastated at his words and what they had done, but neither could bring themselves to speak to him. Up at the shrine Tenchi was talking to his grandfather.

"I just don't know what to do now Grandpa. I hurt her very bad and I know it was an accident but that doesn't make it hurt any less for me" cried Tenchi.

His Grandfather was searching for the right words trying to comfort him in this terrible time.

"I haven't felt this bad since mom died" Tenchi was saying.

Yosho asked Tenchi" Do you believe Sasami when she said she doesn't blame you"?

"Yes." replied Tenchi "but that doesn't make me feel any better. No one should ever cause a person that much grief and heartache. I've come to a decision and I know every one will be hurt by it but I just can't stay here now. I am leaving to try to come to terms with my powers. They scare me and what I might do with them as well as who I might hurt by using them on pure reflex. I hope you understand Grandfather".

Yosho knew this cut deeply into Tenchi's soul and did not try to disuade him from this decision. Instead he only said. "I understand my grandson. This is part of the reason I still remain here on earth as I too have not come to terms with my destiny to rule the Jurian empire".

Tenchi had a small glimpse into his grandfathers soul with just that small statement, and it was enough to realize he needed time alone. He just didn't know how long it would take.

"Will you tell everyone for me, I don't think I could face them right now and if I do I wouldn't have the will to leave. Please look after Sasami for me? and tell everyone not to worry" asked Tenchi.

With that he turned and walked away. Tenchi walked to the one place he felt he could go and be alone, yet not be lonely. At his mothers shrine he made the appropriate clap and bow to show his respect. Kneeling down he started talking,

"Hi mom. I am sorry I don't come here as often as I should. Today I caused something terrible to happen to Sasami". He cried as he told her the events of what had happened. The wind stirred lightly blowing across his face like a gentle caress. He could almost feel his mothers presence as if she were trying to reassure her son that all would be ok. As he was talking to her he felt a peace come over him about his decision to leave for a while. It was nice to have someone to talk to who could just listen even if she had been gone for all this time. He talked to her for over an hour just unburdening his fears and doubts. After he finished talking he apologized for the time he would not be able to visit her in the future. He also felt a reasurring calm settle over him about his decision to leave. Lastly he thanked her for being there for him then he stood and walked away.

A few hours later back at the house the famly listened to Yosho telling them of Tenchi's decision. Both Ryoko and Ayeka cried out to him and begged him to tell them were Tenchi had gone. Even Nobiyuki wanted to know but respected his sons wishes enough not to ask.

Ryoko looked at Ayeka and yelled at her.

"THIS is all you're fault, if you hadn't been so jealous of me he never would have left".

"Me" cried Ayeka "you were always hanging on him and making him crazy".

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU" yelled Yosho. "You two are the primary reason for Tenchi's leaving". In a calmer voice he explained that Tenchi was in a difficult position. Forced to chose between women he cares for, then throw in his jurian powers which were starting to appear more, it is enough to make any sane man go over the edge. He went on to explain Tenchi was at a crucial stage in his life and making the wrong choices could be devastaing not only for him but for the Earth and Jurai maybe even the rest of the universe as well. Ryoko was at a loss for words and merely phased out of sight to go look for Tenchi.

Ayeka was looking very meek at having been chastised by Yosho. "I am very sorry for my behavior it was not the kind of display expected from a princess of Jurai and I have acted shamelessly and I am very sorry".

"We accept you're apology Ayeka, but we are not the two who you should really apologize to" replied Nobiyuki.

"Yes you are right of course" said Ayeka, "I will apologize to Sasami and Tenchi immediatly".

"Those are not the two that I meant" replied Nobiyuki, "I mean Ryoko and Tenchi".

"Ryoko? why should I apoloigize to her"? asked Aeyka.

"Let me ask you a question, Why are you so jealous of Ryoko? Are you so afraid that she will win my son's heart that you must resort to petty snide remarks and displays just to drive a wedge between them? Do you really think that Tenchi is so shallow that he will overlook what you do? If so, then you seriously underestimate him. He may be young but he has a level head on his shoulders and he sees everything wheather you realize it or not. My son loves both of you, but each of you have different qualities that he finds very appealing. Your fear should not be which one of you he chooses, but if he mets a girl possesing yours and Ryoko's qualities. His choice would be quick and final if that happens." Every one was looking at Nobiyuki not really believing these words of wisdom were coming from him.

"What are you looking at"? he asked. "Just because of my eccentricities, doesn't mean I am totally blind to my surroundings".

Down in the lab Washu was making some minor adjustments to the equipment maintaining Sasami's life support system.

"Come on out, I know you're here" Washu said into the air.

Tsunami then came into view and smiled at her. "I guess I can't hide from you can I"? she said.

"Not in my lab anyway" replied Washu.

"Will she be alright"? Tsunami asked.

"She will be fine, as long as she has freinds who love her, though I am worried about Tenchi. Sasami loves him very much and she knows he loves her too, but the guilt she saw in his face has her very worried he might do something rash". Just then Yosho came into the lab and inquired about Sasami's condition, and to tell them of Tenchi's decision.

"What my guinea.. I mean Tenchi left?" asked Washu. "I've got to find him before he does something extreme".

Tsunami's reaction was more tearful as she knew how this would affect Sasami when she woke up.

"He will come back soon won't he? Sasami will be heartbroken if he is not here when she awakens". Tsunami asked.

"He left hours ago and I do not know when he will return. The hurt he caused her was a crushing blow to his soul. His fear of his powers and the constant struggle between Ayeka and Ryoko has made his situation unbearable to himself". replied Yosho. "It is a journey only he can make and he must do it alone, and yes I fear for him as well".


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and others etc...I hope you enjoy this fic. All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter Two: Dreams and Reality

As Tenchi walked from his mothers shrine, lost in deep thought, he wandered for while before he realized he was in front of the cave. He looked at it, an idea begining to form. With one last look around he went inside. As he made his way in, the memories of the past came unbiddin to him. Ryoko, when he first awoke her and how terrified he was of her. Then with time, he had come to realize that he had fallen in love with her. Then Ayeka and Sasami had arrived. The qualities of courtesy and politeness had set Ayeka apart from Ryoko's brash and carefree attitude. Both of them had possessed good looks coupled with a deep concern for his well being, if only they hadn't been trying to outdo each other. That was the one thing he hated about both of them and that was the extreme jelousy they displayed toward each other. They never considered his feelings they just took it for granted that he love each of them. I do love them all so much, but they never ask me how I feel. I just wish they would talk to me like a normal person, not some hero, not some object, just a simple conversation.

He thought about Mihoshi and her carefree and naive way of life. Sasami, always happy and innocent. He doubted she would feel that way for a long time to come after what he did. "Please, just let me forget" he thought aloud. Tenchi looked up and found himself standing at the small shrine that housed the Tenchiken. After cutting the vine holding the warding stone together the wall opened. He pulled out the Tenchiken and ignited it, opened the shrine doors and plunged it into it's housing. Tieing the vine back around the stone the wall started to close and he quickly slipped through and made his way down to the pool.

Looking at the cold clear liquid he took off his shirt, shoes and pants. Quietly and without further thought he slipped under the surface. Once under the surface he took a deep breath and started to choke and gag. By the time the liquid filled up his lungs he was unconscious. If anyone were to see him the young man would appear to be in a deep and peaceful sleep. Looking into his mind was something else though.

It was black and the deafness was like nothing in this world. Time was meaningless here. The sudden flash of light and the resulting explosion shook him to his very core. Two more quickly followed white and orange. He felt like he was being ripped apart, but strangely enough he also felt safe like nothing could hurt him. What is happening? he wondered. Then he noticed the strange blue glow surrounding him. At first it was warm and comforting untill he saw the red spray and realized it was blood. That's when to cold began to seep into his body. What is going on here? why is this happening to me? he wondered. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, then other images began to take shape. A woman with cyan hair. One with purple hair. Flashes of orange and white interspersed kept revolving around these two figures. Who are they and why are they here? he wondered. Another figure appeared this one was different. Blue hair but in pony tails and cute freckles. The look of trust and innocence on her face. Then the spray of blood, followed by intense pain and guilt, BUT WHY, WHO ARE THEY? he silently screamed, but no answer came. The confusion grew as more images came to him.

Another image this one with black hair, Achika, he knew her but couldn't remember why. Suddenly she was gone and the hurt and loss and guilt came flooding back to him. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? HELP MEEEE!!! he screamed silently. no answer, no help, nothing.

After the eternity passed he started to remember small things. Carrots, but why? Breakfast is ready, but for who? Monster, Witch. demon woman, prude. What did they mean? Space, stars, guinea pig, CABBIT this he knew and seized it like a life line. RYO-OKI. The memories start to flood back to him. My name is Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki. YES that is who I am, but where am I? Fights and battles, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu, Dad, Grandfather/Yosho, Kagato. The names were familiar but the association wasn't there yet. Time started to move for Tenchi. The names started associating with events. when he came to the end of the memories the guilt and pain and fear came back like a arrow through his heart.

I killed her, no wait she is alive. I almost killed her because of my powers. Another eternity passes and comes to terms with his actions but not his powers. As time passes he wills the light hawk wings into existance and finds they are more easy to control. He practices and becomes more familiar with his powers. He comes to terms with who he is and what he can do. He remembers his grandfathers teachings his mother and father and the love they shared. He knows the love he has for Ayeka and Ryoko. His feelings for Sasami are just as strong. Washu and Mihoshi oppisite sides of the same coin. Skill and Luck. Its almost time to return he thinks I wonder how long it has been. I hope they are still alive. I have to let them know how I feel.

Something is wrong, I can't move. Oh my god I'm trapped, I can't get out of here without help. With his thoughts running along this line he remembers how he freed Ryoko and then realized the flaw in his plan. How long will I have to wait? he wonders. The eternity starts all over again.

Outside Ryoko was looking everywhere for Tenchi. She searched the fields, the shrine, all the places he would go but to no avail.

"Where are you Tenchi"? she cried out in the sky. No answer came none probably would.

She remembered the hurt and anger in his face at what had happened. She had also seen something else.. fear. Fear at the power he had unleashed. It was an accident, but even she could not deny that a small petty argument had almost ended one of her only friends life. She went to her favorite cherry tree and started to cry softly at first but as the implications set in she start to sob. Ayeka found her there sometime later still crying.

"Ryoko"? she whispered softly. "I want to say I am sorry for the way I treated you. If I had been behaving more like a true princess of Jurai, I would not have tried to humiliate you in Lord Tenchi's eyes so he would find favor with me instead. If I had behaved properly none of this would have happened and maybe we would have been more civil to each other maybe even friends".

"Forget it Ayeka, it hurts me too knowing that it was my anger that hurt Sasami. Tenchi was right about us wasn't he? All I have known is loneliness and the cold comfort that when I died I wouldn't be missed, especially after all the pain and suffering I caused. When I first was aware of Tenchi while still in stasis that Yosho put me in, I got to watch him grow up, suffer his losses when he lost his mother. his simple pleasures at life itself, and I thought if someone like that could love me I could leave all my hurt and pain behind and just be happy if even for a little while. I don't know how old I will grow to but I am pretty sure I would out live Tenchi. Then I found he was Jurian and I knew the time with him would be so much longer as long as he had the tenchiken and the tree of jurai to sustain him. I was so happy that I thought nothing would matter, then you showed up and it felt like you were stealing something so precious from me. I also realized that this must be how others felt when I stole from them and it hurt me so much that I vowed never to be like that again. I guess old habits die hard though because I was trying to take him from you. Do you think he is alright"?

"I am sure he is". replied Ayeka. "I also know some of what you feel. My father has been trying to

arrange my marriage since Yosho left us. The suitors he lined up for me were only interested in the power our union would bring. They were even more self centered than me. I mean look at Seryio, how could I ever be happy with a pink haired, arrogant, fop like him".

This brought a small smile to Ryoko's face.

"When I first met Lord Tenchi" said Ayeka, "his kindness and concern for my well being with no thought of himself was so endearing and refreshing, he also treated me like a person not some princess, that's when I knew I loved him from the first time I saw him. I just didn't realize that he had this effect on all the other girls in the household as well and that thought that I might lose him, not just to you but even my own sister, or Mihoshi was more than I could stand".

"Speaking of Mihoshi" asked Ryoko, "is there any way we can contact her. She needs to know what has happened. You know how she feels about Sasami and maybe even Tenchi".

"She should be back from GP HQ tomorrow morning" replied Ayeka, "she can be told then. Let's go back to the house and check on Sasami. Tommorrow we can search for Tenchi together".

"Ok" replied Ryoko.

Two weeks after the accident, everyone is gathered in Washu's lab.

"Is she all right"? Ryoko asked.

"She is fine, except it will be a while before she can walk again". replied Washu. "Sasami, Sasami, it is time to wake up now", says Little Washu, in a very soft voice "come on open your eyes now". Sasami starts to stir and finally opens her eyes.

"Wha What happened"? she asked.

"Don't you remember"? Aeyka asks with a concerned look to Washu.

"She might be a little disorientated for a few hours but it will pass". Said Little Washu.

"Where is Tenchi? Is he alright? asks Sasami.

"He is fine, he just had to leave for a while". Ryoko replied with tears in her eyes.

"Alright everyone out now, my patient needs her rest. Don't worry I'll explain everything to her". stated Little Washu.

After everyone had left Washu sat next to Sasami and started to explain the events that had happened since the accident.

"You mean he left because of me" cried Sasami.

"No, and don't ever think that. Tenchi loves you very much and he wouldn't have left if he hadn't been overwhelmed with the burdens of royalty, the power of the Jurai and two spoiled little girls fighting over him all the time. Yosho and I had a long talk about him, and the reasons he left. His powers scare him more that you could know. He came into the so suddenly, unlike most jurians who grow with them, that he was afraid he couldn't control them and the incident with you just proved to him that he was right. Tenchi will need time to come to terms with his new found powers".

"When will he come home, Little Washu"? asked Sasami.

"I don't know. I have used almost everything in my lab to try to find him, but so far he is lost to us. I am sure of one thing though". said Washu.

"What"? asked Sasami.

"He is fine, and I am sure he is thinking of you". replied Washu.

"Are you sure, Little Washu"? asked Sasami.

"Of course I am, after all I am the Greatest Scientific Genuis in the Entire Universe aren't I" bragged Washu. "and if I know Tenchi he is probably thinking of all of us. Now lets get you fixed up".

"Ok". replied Sasami.

Life slowly returns to normal at the Masaki house. Mihoshi had been devasted by the news of Tenchi. She tried her best to remain cheerful, but at night cried herself to sleep. The only comfort was that all the girls were feeling this way and together helped each other during this trying time. Two months after the incident Mihoshi recieved a new assignment and had to leave. All the family wished her well and promised to keep her informed the moment anything new was learned about Tenchi. Through the tears she hugged each of them and then boarded her ship and took off. After three months there was still no word from Tenchi. Sasami was moving around the house thanks to Little Washu's new and improved hover chair. The girls still looked for Tenchi but to no avail. Ayeka and Ryoko went into Washu's lab with her looking at a machine that resembled an old radar scope.

"I just don't understand it", complained Little Washu, "I have all the data on him but it is like he vanished from the earth. I have tried to locate the Tenchiken and Ryoko's jewels but they are not even registering. The only way that could happen is if someone or something has deliberatly masked the signal."

"You still think Yosho knows something, don't you"? asked Ayeka, "after all he has been on earth for 700 years. He should know more about hiding the Tenchiken signal than anyone here don't you think".

"Yes I do, but he stills claims to know nothing of Tenchi's where abouts". said Little Washu.

"I bet if I talk to him he'll tell me where Tenchi is". Snarled Ryoko, having become extremely frustrated with the lack of any information to Tenchi's location.

"Easy there Ryoko, remember what happened last time you talked to him". smiled Aeyka.

"Yeah you're right, I couldn't sit for two days because he whack me so hard with that wooden stick of his. If I only had my other two gems I could have beat him. It's just so damn frustrating not knowing, but at least he apoligized later". smirked Ryoko who had gotten over it when Yosho had calmly explained things to her.

"Why don't you girls help Sasami with lunch, I let you know if I find out anything". Little Washu exclaimed.

At the Masaki household another day starts. Ayeka awakens and moves to help Sasami to her hover chair.

"Good Morning Sasami how are you today"? askes Ayeka.

"I am feeling very good this morning" Sasami replies "Little Washu says today is the day I get rid of this chair. She has to do a little more work on me and then I'll be able to walk again".

Ayeka starts to cry tears of bittersweet sorrow remembering she and Ryoko were the ones responsible for her little sister's condition.

"Don't cry Ayeka, I know you didn't man to do it. My back itches a little, would you scratch it for me"? Sasami asked.

"Of course I will". Replied Ayeka. She scratches her little sisters back and is pleased to hear the sighs of pleasure from her.

Ryoko then phased into the room. "Morning all" she said. "Is there anything I can do for you Sasami"?

Sasami's face broke into a mischevious grin.

UH OH thought Ryoko.Here it comes. Every since that day she woke up, it's been those annoying little requests.

"Since your here could you take me flying? PLEASE"? begged Sasami with a big puppy eyed look.

"You know you're the only one I'd do this for, don't you"? asked Ryoko.

"What about Tenchi? you'd do it for him wouldn't you"? asked Sasami.

"Well of course. That goes without saying doesn't it"? Ryoko replied.

"I wonder were Lord Tenchi is now? It has been six months and no word. I do hope he is alright". Ayeka spoke to no one in particular. Two days later Sasami was walking around with the aid of Little Washu's anti gravity belt. It help to reduce the actual weight so Sasami could gradually build up her muscles so she could walk unassisted.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and others etc...I hope you enjoy this fic. All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter Three: The Awakening

More months pass by and at night all the girls are sleeping restlessly. One morning at the breakfast table they start talking about it.

"I keep having disturbing dreams, but when I wake up I can't remember them". Sasami was saying. All the girls then began to confide to each other the same thing was happening to them as well. It had been one year since Tenchi had gone and on the anniversary of the day of the accident, all the girls were remembering that awful day with regret.

"I wonder if he will ever come back"? asked Sasami wistfully.

"I don't know" replied Ryoko "It has been a year and still no word. I hope he is all right".

"I am sure Lord Tenchi is fine", said Ayeka "I like to think if any thing were wrong, somehow we would feel it".

Little Washu came in during the conversation and started to ask about the dreams. "What kind of dreams are you people having"?

"That's just it, we can't remember, and it is frustrating". replied Ryoko.

"I think they are about Tenchi". said Sasami, "but I am not sure. I just remember bits and pieces".

"What about you two"? asked Little Washu.

"I don't remember anything" said Ayeka, "just that I wake up from tossing and turning with a fear for something, but I just can't remember".

"Same here" this from Ryoko.

"Well if you want I can make something to help you sleep better, because all of you look really tired". Little Washu replied.

"Yes please do". said Ayeka. "I don't know how long I can keep this up. I just feel so awful today that anything at this point sounds good, so long as I can get at least one nights sleep".

"All right come see me before bed and I'll let you have some of mine". said Little Washu.

"You are having trouble sleeping too Little Washu"? asked Aeyka.

"Not anymore. I made some sleeping powder a couple of days ago". she said with a grin.

In another part of the galaxy Mihoshi is waking up.

"Ugghh, I feel awful".

"Are you all right Mihoshi"? asked Yukinojo the ships computer.

"No not really. I didn't sleep well last night and I had a really scary dream". she said.

"I tried to wake you Mihoshi, but you were tossing and turning and seemed to be very distraught. Do you remember anything about your dream"? asked Yukinojo.

"No not really, but I think it has something to do with Tenchi". replied Mihoshi.

"I can connect you to the GP headquarters and patch a relay to Miss Washu's subspace phone, if that will make you feel better". asked Yukinojo.

"OH!!!! Would you please. I mean, uh well, what I think is, uh I just wish I could be there if you know what I mean". blubbered Mihoshi.

"Connecting to GPHQ...accessing relay...Go ahead Mihoshi".

Ring Ring...Ring Ring..

"Hello, Greatest Scientific Genuis in the Universe speaking".

Beep Beep "Will you accept a collect call from Detective First Class Mihoshi"? came a nasally voice.

"WHAAATTT!!! OH all right!". exclaimed a perurbed Little Washu.

"Go ahead please". the nasal voice intoned.

"Uhh Oh my uhh Little Washu"? stammered Mihoshi.

"Hello Mihoshi, what can I do for you, besides pay for this call"? Little Washu asked with a grimace.

"Is everything all right there? I had a terrible nightmare last night and I thought it had something to do with Tenchi, but I can't remember".

Well, well, well, this is interesting Little Washu thought to heself. "Really, well there is nothing new to report. We still can't find him and I have set up an alarm system to go off in case any sign of him shows up. Sasami has made complete recovery now and everyone here is fine. I'll tell you what I'll send you some sleeping powder I made that will help you sleep, ok"?

"Oh thank you Little Washu. I really appriciate it and if I can sleep better I can patrol better and then maybe I can request re-assignment to the Sol sector and then I can be with all of you again and it will be like old times and I really miss Sasami's cooking and I uh I am uh uh well uh..." Mihoshi gushed gratefully.

"ALL RIGHT MIHOSHI, I get the point. Look I got to go now. This call is expensive and I'll talk to you later... Bye". said Little Washu quickly hanging up the phone before Mihoshi could start up again.

As Little Washu hung up the phone, she was wondering about everyone having these dreams, could it be Tenchi she thought. Mihoshi wasn't even there when the accident happened, but was very close to Tenchi. Maybe he was subconsciously reaching out and this was what is responsible for the dreams. She started to work on the sleeping powder, except she would make the one for Sasami a dream enhancing powder, with her innocent love for Tenchi she would be the best candidate for monitoring and scanning for enhanced alpha and beta brain waves that were the result of REM sleep. She proceeded to tune her monitors to be alert for low level brain wave signals. Later that night she gave the girls the sleeping powder and told them to mix it with warm milk for the best results.

"Sasami, could you come down to the lab for a minute? I need to talk to you". asked Little Washu.

"Uh, ok I guess". she replied a little nervously.

Down in the lab Little Washu was asking Sasami about her dreams.

"You said you think they were about Tenchi. I got a subspace call from Mihoshi today, and she is also having dreams. She also thinks there were about Tenchi. Now everyone else in the house is having dreams but can't remember anything about them. I would like you to sleep here tonight and instead of taking a sleeping powder I'd like you to take a dream enhancing solution. I think I can monitor your brain waves and try to locate Tenchi".

"I don't know Little Washu, I don't like having dreams that scare me," replied Sasami "besides why do you think my dreams are about Tenchi?"

"Well it is like this, it seems only the ones who really love Tench, without a competitive attitude, remember only that the dream was about him. Mihoshi and you are the only ones I could use to try and find him, unfortunetly Mihoshi is a long way away, which leaves you". replied Little Washu with an expression that looked like she had just made a great scientific breakthrough.

Sasami thought about this and then asked "Why would all of us be dreaming of Tenchi? Is he in all right"?

"I think he is ok, but needs us to help him" replied Little Washu. "and if we find him I want you to be there first".

"But why, Little Washu? I thought you would want to be first". Sasami asked.

"I'll tell you but you can not tell anyone else, ok"? said Little Washu.

"Ok" whispered Sasami conspiritorally.

Little Washu spoke slowly "Now listen every girl in this house loves Tenchi, but out of all of us, you and Mihoshi have no ulterior motive to win him. Ayeka wants to ensure the Jurian lineage. Ryoko loves him very much, but her jealousy towards Ayeka tends to cloud the issue. As for me, my love for him has a lot to do with his ability to generate the Light hawk wings. Your love for him is pure. Tenchi is a very nice person with a kind heart, and truthfully I think if he waits, you will be a perfect match for him".

"WOW!! Do you really think so, Little Washu"? asked Sasami with wonder in her her eyes.

"Yes I do, but if you ever say anything about this I will deny the whole thing. That is the reason I need you to do this. As for being there first when he is found, it was you he hurt and he will need reassurance from you that things are all right. Besides it will get you one up on the other girls". Little Washu snickered.

"Ok then. I'll do it" replied Sasami.

Little Washu got the equipment ready, while Sasami went to tell Ayeka she was going to help Little Washu with an experiment.

"Are you sure you will be all right"? asked Ayeka.

"I'll be fine". said Sasami. As Sasami entered the lab she hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Are you ready Sasami"? asked Little Washu.

"Uh yeah, I guess" she said "are you sure this won't hurt"?

"I promise you won't feel a thing". Little Washu said with an excited tone of voice. "All I am going to do to you, is have you drink this, it tastes like ginsing tea with honey, and then I will hook up these monitors to you. I'll be right here next to you so you need not worry. Then we just wait and see what happens".

Sasami drank the tea and then went to lay down on the bed Little Washu had provided. The tea didn't take long to work and soon Sasami was sound asleep.

She sure looks like an angel when she is like that thought Little Washu. About 30 minutes later a few of the LED's on her monitors started to spike and she started making some adjustments. Good girl Sasami, looks like I was right after all. I am getting two distinct brainwave readings she thought to herself. Checking the instruments she found out the other girls were also getting similar readings but not quite as strong. Looking at Sasami, Little washu saw she was definetly in a REM state of sleep. Her eyes were rapidly moving and her body was tensing and looked fitful. In her dream Sasami saw Tenchi. He was deathly pale and looked wasted.

"Tenchi" she called out to him, but there was no response. As she got closer, she could see he was enveloped in a liquid covering. She could also see the light hawk wings forming and dissapating. She saw the liquid shimer from a dull orange to a bright white, she saw him shake and convulse inside and then the whole thing turned blood red. When it cleared she saw his eyes were wide open, his face had an expression of fear, guilt, and extreme torment. The look was so painful that she started to cry and then screamed his name in hopes to snap him out of it. When he turned and looked directly at her, she froze, she had never seen anyone with a look so haunted and shocked before. She saw his lips moving but could not hear him. Then he got down on his knees and made a deep solemn bow to her. She knew he was sorry for what happened, and tried to reasure him, but he seemed not to see her. As she watched the whole scene started to repeat itself. As she watched again she realised that he was trapped in this place and had been since he left. She felt so sorry for him she started to cry again.

Another eternity passes. Tenchi feels the shocks and sees the flashes of light. The splash of blood sends him into a deep state of guilt and remorse. In his mind he sees Sasami slide down the wall. He starts crying and apologizing. He knows this scene has been played out thousands of times, maybe more. Since he came here, time had ceased to have meaning. He wondered if this was how Ryoko felt when she was trapped in here.

In her room, Ryoko suddenly convulsed with fear. and sat bolt upright. "Tenchi's in trouble". She knew it in her soul. As she thought on this the fear faded and the dream just went away. She shook her head to clear it, then tried to figure out why she woke up.

The eternity starts again, but something is different this time. He sees a figure in the distance shrouded in the dark. The figure comes closer and as it walks into the light he realises it is Sasami.

As Sasami watches the scene start again, it stops. She sees Tenchi turn to her and she walks closer.

"I am so sorry Sasami" came the whisper from Tenchi.

Suprised to hear his words she starts to talk to him. "It's alright Tenchi. It was an accident and definetly not your fault. We all miss you since you left, please you need to come back to us".

"I can't" came the whispered reply. "I need help to get out of here".

"Where are you"? she asked. Suddenly she is far from him and try as she might she can't get closer to him no matter how fast she runs.

"Tenchi... Tenchi..." she cries out his name but can hear no reply.

In Little Washu's lab, Sasami is crying and thrashing on the bed. Little Washu quickly comes to her side and craddles Sasami in her arms, trying to comfort her and as she wakes up, Sasami hugs Little Washu and bawls her eyes out. After about 20 minutes of sobbing Sasami finally calms down enough to tell Little Washu about her dream.

"He was there, I saw him. Ohh Little Washu it was awful, you were right he is trapped and he needs our help to get out. He is reliving the day of the fight, over and over again. Did you find out where he is"? Sasami asked with tears in her eyes.

"Not exactly. I know he is close though. Before I could pinpoint his exact location, my instruments spiked real hard and Ryoko's readings went through the ceiling. Believe it or not, he is within five square kilometers of here and has been the entire time". replied the little genuis.

"But we looked everywhere near here. Why couldn't we find him"? asked Sasami with tears in her eyes.

"Because it is the one place no one thought to look. Ryoko's cave". Little Washu said. "It all makes sense now. I couldn't find the Tenchiken because Yosho's tree Funaho was masking the signal creating a feedback loop and using the energy to sustain Tenchi's life in the pool where Ryoko was held prisoner for seven hundred years".

"How do we get him out then"? asked Sasami.

"I'll show you. Come on, let's go get Tenchi". said Little Washu. Both of them leave the lab and the house and head towards the cave.

Up in her bedroom Ayeka sleeps in a deep and more peaceful slumber than she has in many weeks. Ryoko falls back to sleep still confused as to why she woke up so suddenly.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and others etc...I hope you enjoy this. All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter Four: The Resurrection

That same night Yosho meditates in the shrine, his thoughts on his grandson. He slowly rises and stretches his tired muscles. Time to go he thinks to himself. Washu should have figured it out by now. He leaves the shrine and makes his way to the cave. Arriving at the cave he settles down to await the arrival of Washu. Two hours later Little Washu and Sasami are making their way to the cave. As they near it Yosho steps out.

"Good Evening, a little late for a walk, isn't it"?

"AACCCKKK," screamed Little Washhu "Are you trying to scare us to death"? yelled Little Washu as Sasami started to cry.

Seeing Sasami starting to cry, Yosho goes to her and comforts her "I'm sorry Sasami I didn't mean to startle you so much".

"It's all right, actually Little Washu's scream scared me more than you did". She replied with a small smile starting.

"So why are you here"? asked Yosho.

"You know damn good and well why were here". replied an angry Little Washu.

"Are you sure he is ready to come out"? he responded.

"How did you know Tenchi is in there"? asked Sasami.

Yosho explained that after imprisoning Ryoko all those years ago, he was in tune with the feelings of Funaho and the Tenchiken when used to hold or sustain a life in stasis.

"So you knew he was in there the entire time, didn't you"? both of the girls asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"And you did nothing to release him. WHY"!? seethed Little Washu.

"Three reasons". replied Yosho. "One, He needed this time to come to terms with the accident and to realize that his powers are not a curse to be burdened with. Two, He needed time away from all the problems he faced living with four girls, two of which were causing more stress than he would have been able to handle if the situation continued as it was. Three, It had to be Sasami who would awaken him. If I had brought him out he would have been thankful, but he would not have had a chance to come to terms with his actions and powers. Sasami will be the one to wake him and comfort him. He will need this reasurrance more than you know".

"I can understand those reasons, but why didn't you tell us". asked Sasami.

"And if I had, what then? Would you have left him there or tried to wake him? He needed this, even though it caused him great pain and anguish, and what of the others, they would have been here in a minute to get him. No! He needed to be alone with himself and his memories to find out who he is and what he will become. I knew he would be able to reach out to you when the time was right for his re-awakening, and here you are". Yosho explained. "Do you understand now Sasami?"

"Yes, I guess so". she replied meekly.

"I also understand" said Little Washu "but that doesn't mean I have to like it". she quickly snorted.

"Now that that is settled, how do you know it is time to wake Tenchi"? asked Yosho.

Little Washu then explained the situation with the dreams and how Sasami helped to locate Tenchi.

"I see". remarked Yosho, His powers are starting to materialze themselves even better than I had hoped. I wonder if any Washu realizes this as well. he thinks to himself. "Lets go inside, and I'll show you what to do". said Yosho.

As the group makes their way into the cave, Yosho explains how to start the ressurrection process. "First, it has to be either Sasami or myself to pull the Tenciken from the shrine, the we must split the lock, and finally Sasami will go down alone to get Tenchi".

They enter the cave and after a short walk they approach the small shrine. "I'll remove the Tenchiken and Washu you remove the bindings from that small rock". said Yosho.

"That's a lock"? smirked Little Washu. "All right, lets do it then".

Yosho opens the doors to the shrine and removes the Tenchiken, while Little Washu removes the ropes from the rock. As they finished, the back wall opens.

"Now Sasami", spoke Yosho quietly, "you must go down alone and wake Tenchi. Do not step into the pool with him. Just reach down and pull him to you. Do you understand"?

"Yes, but I am afraid". the little princess replied.

"There is nothing to fear Sasami. It will be all right". replied Yosho and Little Washu together.

Sasami proceeds throught the wall and down the slope, after about five minutes she reaches the bottom. Looking across the area, she sees the radiant light coming from the pool. Moving towards it she absently notices Tenchi's clothes folded by the pool. Looking into the pool, she suddenly feels grief and such sadness as she sees the state that Tenchi is in. He is a shell of the young man she remembers. His bones look like they are threatening to burst through his skin. His face looks like a death skull. How come he looks like this she thinks, has he wasted away? She starts crying again, "please don't die Tenchi" she queitly whispers.

Reaching into the pool, she gently grasps his head and neck and slowly pulls him to the surface. As his head and shoulders clear the surface, Tenchi starts to convulse and choke. Sasami turns him on his side and he starts spitting up the clear liquid. Sasami is sobbing trying to help him, but suddenly her eyes go blank and she has a slack expression on her face. A light suddenly flashes softly then Tsunami is there. The reflection in the liquid is of Sasami. Tsunami quickly assimulates with Tenchi. As they float up from the pool she helps him purge the liquid from his lungs and stomach. Understanding that he needed to know how much Sasami cared for him she decided not to heal him to full health, she would let Sasami take care of that. Soon he is laying next to the pool, calmed and sleeping. The Light pulses softly and Sasami is back. Seeing Tenchi is alright she cried softly thanking Tsunami for her help.

"Tenchi.. Tenchi, wake up please". Sasami softly whispers. She shakes him very gently fearing for the state he is in and cradles his head in her lap. "Please Tenchi wake up".

Tenchi moans slightly and his eyes start to flutter. "Tenchi? how do you feel?" she asks.

"Sa Sass Sasami? Is that you"? the voice is so low and hoarse she can barely hear him. "I am so sorry", he says as tears are flowing from his eyes, "there is no way I can ever begin to ask for your forgiveness".

"Please Tenchi, don't speak just rest and listen to me. There is nothing to forgive, I know you didn't mean it". Sasami cried. But why did you have to leave? why"?

"Because, after seeing you like that", he whispered, "I couldn't even bear the thought of facing you". When you lay there I thought I was going to die, it hurt so bad, I just knew you would hate me for doing that to you".

"OHH Tenchi", She wailed the tears streaming down her face, "I love you so much I could never hate you, how could you ever think that"?

"I love you too Sasami", he replied, "I just hurt so much I wasn't thinking straight I guess".

Looking around he notices that no one else is here. "Where is everyone else"? he asks.

"Its a long story, I will tell you later". she replied.

"Ok, I'll just rest a minute and then we will go to the house". he replied . He quickly falls asleep. Sasami just holds him and quietly rocks him.

Brushing his hair out of his face, she leans down and kisses him softly. "I love you Tenchi Masaki".

"I love you too Sasami". came the sleepy whispered reply.

"Mmm-uummm! Yosho cleared his throat. Sasami turned and saw Little Washu and Yosho standing about 30 feet back. "Are you alright"? Yosho asks.

"No", she tearfully replied, "Tenchi is in real bad shape".

Little Washu quickly went to them and check on Tenchi. She brought up her portable laptop and created a portal to her lab.

"Yosho, bring him quickly", Little Washu told him while still typing in commands. "I am setting up a regeneration chamber in my lab, but we have to hurry. His life force is very weak".

Yosho picked up Tenchi and they all proceeded through the portal. In the lab Little Washu had Yosho put Tenchi in the chamber which then filled with a nutrient and healing solution.

"Will he be all right"? asked Sasami.

"I think so", replied Little Washu, "but he will be in here for a while. We need to keep this quiet for while untill he is better though. I don't need people bothering me while I work and he doesn't need the aggravation. I'll stay in my lab and you, Sasami, can bring my meals down here".

"I think that will be best for now". said Yosho. "I am going back to the shrine now. I trust you'll keep me posted won't you Washu"?

"Yes, I'll let you know when anything happens". she replied as Yosho left.

Little Washu typed a few more commands on her laptop and the area around Tenchi was walled off, a bed materialized and then the lights dimmed.

"If you want to Sasami you can sleep here until he is better". Washu said giving Sasami a knowing look.

"Oh Thank you Little Washu. I really appreciate what you are doing for Tenchi". Sasami said with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's not just for Tenchi, it's for you as well". Little Washu replied.

"What do you mean Little Washu"? she asked.

"Sit down Sasami, I need to talk to you. How do you feel about Ryoko"? Little Washu asked.

"I love her like a sister, why"? asked Sasami with a puzzled expression.

"Well this will take a little time to explain. Would you like to wait till tommorrow or talk tonight"? asked Little Washu.

"Tonight will be fine. I'm to excited to sleep right now". said Sasami.

"OK let's start with Tenchi. He has to choose one of you girls, but which one? Let's start with Ayeka. She is a nice girl, but she is arrogant and concieted. If Tenchi married her she would walk all over him. I also think she would be her fathers mouthpiece. You see Tenchi will take the throne, even if he doesn't realize it yet. Now for Ryoko. She loves Tenchi very much, but Jurai will never accept her as a crown princess, or at least Azuza won't. She would do anything for Tenchi, but she is too impulsive. The ruler of an empire can not have that in a wife, and Tenchi is just too nice to effectively rule with her as a queen. Now let's go to Mihoshi".

"Mihoshi"??!! Sasami asked in a very suprised voice.

"Oh yes. Never forget Mihoshi. She has a way of turning up when you least expect her to, and she is also in love with Tenchi. If not for her clumsiness I think Tenchi might have picked her, But I think he loves too much like a sister now. That leaves you".

"ME, you have got to be kidding. I am to young Little Washu". said Sasami with a sad look on her face.

"Do you love him though"? Little Washu asked with a kindness seldom seen coming from her.

"Yes very much. He is everything I could want. Kind, caring, considerate, and cute too". she giggled.

"Let me ask you, how old was Ayeka when she was betrothed to Yosho"? asked Little Washu.

"It was before I was born, so I guess about five maybe. Sasami replied with a questioning look.

"Let me explain something to you. The reason Tenchi hasn't picked one of you yet is because he doesn't want to hurt the others. I also know he is very much in love with Ryoko, but he just doesn't realize it yet. Don't ask how I found out, let's just say his brainwaves turned up some very interesting data for analysis, anyway I think he will marry my daughter, and that is what I want, for her to be happy. If he should choose Ayeka it will completely crush Ryoko. After being under Kagato's control for so long and never having been loved, then sealed away in the cave for seven hundred years, Tenchi is her life line. Notice how she has been changing these past two years. She's been helping out more, she plays with you, and she doesn't fight with Ayeka as much as she used to and that is just playful fighting at that with no intention of killing or hurting her like she used to. She is changing into a better and more caring person thanks to the influence of all of you. Take that away and I don't know what she will do, but it won't be good.

Now if Tenchi chooses Ryoko, Ayeka will be hurt but she has people who love her very much and she will not be driven to the extremes that Ryoko would, because she grew up with love and happiness. Now I want my daughter to be happy, so I am working to get Tenchi and her together. But there is that royalty thing getting in the way again. Azuza will not accept Tenchi and Ryoko's marriage. Even though Tenchi is of royal blood if he marries Ryoko, Azuza will do everything in his power to break it up. Now when Tenchi becomes the Emporer he will have certain obligations, now won't he"? Little Washu explained with a devilish smile.

"Oooohhh, I see now", said Sasami with a look of understanding dawning on her face, "your talking about the second wife aren't you"?

"That's riiigghht", Little Washu sing-songed, "now I know how devious you can be and don't try to deny it. You're as sneaky as my daughter and as coniving as you're sister, you are just much better at it than they are. As the second wife of Tenchi, it will be your job to make sure that the first wife is kept in line and to make all of you look good to your subjects. Ayeka could not be his second wife because of the competion between her and Ryoko. Also by going this route we effectively silence any of your fathers objections to this marriage, at least publicly, privately he will still try to end the union. But I think you can handle your father with both your mother and aunt to help you out. So will you help me to put my plan in action"?

"YESSS, of course I will"!! replied an excited Sasami. "But are you sure it will work"?

"Of course it will after all when you comine the talents of the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe with the cutest and most devious person in the universe how can we fail". Little Washu gloated.

"So when should we tell Ryoko"? asked Sasami.

"After you're married to Tenchi of course. She would never let me live it down if she knew I was helping her to get him". replied Little Washu. "We start tommorrow. Now why don't you go to sleep and remember not a word to anyone".

"OK, good night Little Washu". came her sleepy reply.

"Good night Sasami". Little Washu responded with a motherly tone.

Sasami lay down on the bed next to Tenchi's life support unit and watched him until sleep finally overtook her. "Good night Tenchi". she whispered dreamily. Had she been more awake she would have seen the figure in the tank smile a small smile and mouth back the words "Good night Sasami".


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and others etc...I hope you enjoy this. All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter Five: The Recovery

The next day turned out to be a very busy day for Sasami. She slept in Little Washu's lab next to Tenchi. She had a lot to think about. Keeping Tenchi's return a secret from Ayeka was hard enough, but Ryoko and her had grown closer together since the accident, and keeping something like this from her seemed wrong somehow. She kept this line of thought going while she was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. I'll have to ask Little Washu when we can tell everyone about his return she thought to herself.

Back in her lab Little Washu was going over some of her latest data concerning the tenchiken and Funaho. How could Yosho be so in tune with them she wondered. She decided to take some readings on Yosho to find out. She left her lab and went upstairs to breakfast. As the family was sitting down to breakfast Little Washu was studying the group, to see if any of them were aware of last nights events.

"Did you girls sleep well last night"? she asked to Ayeka and Ryoko.

"Oh yes. I slept very soundly last night. Thank you so much for the sleeping powder Little Washu". replied Ayeka.

"How about you Ryoko"? Little Washu asked.

"I was sleeping great, then I woke up with a start but I couldn't recall exactly what woke me". Ryoko replied lost in a deep thought.

"Did you find out anything from Sasami about Lord Tenchi"? asked Ayeka.

At the mention of Tenchi's name Ryoko snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah! How did that go anyway? Are you alright Sasami? She didn't do anything wierd to you did she"? Ryoko asked with a look of concern at her young friend.

"No no I am fine". replied Sasami.

"Hey!? What are you trying to say? I'll have you know that as the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe, I take great pride in how I treat the young people of this universe". replied Little Washu with a scornful look at her daughter.

"So what happened to me then"? Ryoko aksed under her breath with a snort.

"I heard that". Little Washu responded with a babied voice. "You're such a mean thing you, but I am trying to make it up to you".

Sasami skillfully changed the subject by asking everyone how breakfast was.

"It was delicious". replied Ayeka

"Yeah great" said Ryoko.

"Well, I gotta go do some more research". Little Washu stated, then left the table.

After she left, Ayeka asked about the tests Little Washu did on Sasami.

"Weelllll, it was kinda wierd", Sasami started telling the tale with a mischevious gleam in her eye, "first she gave me this drink and then she hooked up theses wires to my head. The first electrical shock hurt, but the next six weren't to bad".

"WHAT"!! both Ayeka and Ryoko cried out.

"SHE DID THAT"!!?? Ryoko yelled in shock, "Wait till I get my hands on her".

"This is inexcusable, AZAKA, KAMADAKI"!! Ayeka yelled out.

"Yes princess Ayeka". "How can we help you". the gardians asked as they appeared.

"GO! Find Washu and bring her here. NOW"!!

The look on their faces as well as their reactions were priceless and Sasami couldn't hold it in no more as she burst out laughing.

"You should see the look on your faces", Sasami laughed out.

"THAT WASN"T FUNNY"! Ayeka spoke out sternly as she realized what was going on.

"Actually it was". said Ryoko with a smile playing at her lips.

The gardians were looking from one to the other unsure of what to do. This only made it more funny to Sasami who laughed even harder.

"Looks like she got both of us with that one, princess". smirked out Ryoko.

"This is not funny you, you monster". retorted Ayeka. "She gets this from being around you to much. OOOHHH why I bother I just don't know", as she left the table in a huff.

Ryoko looked at Sasami and started laughing with her.

"That was a good one, Sasami. It made me feel better knowing I didn't even have to fight her to get that kind of rise out of her. So how was it last night, are you ok? You look kinda tired this morning". Ryoko asked with real concern in her golden eyes.

"I'm fine Ryoko, really". Sasamai then went on to explain about the dream enhancing solution and the dreams about Tenchi, leaving out the part about actually finding him. She didn't like keeping Ryoko in the dark, but Little Washu said it had to be that way for right now.

Down in her lab Little Washu was getting the final things she needed to study Yosho. After taking some readings on Tenchi's progress she headed out. As she approached the shrine, she saw Yosho sweeping the steps.

"Good Morning Washu. How is Tenchi this morning"? he asked.

"He is doing fine and its Little Washu". she replied. She pulled her laptop out of her subspace pocket and jumped on the cushion that came with it. As she started typing she started asking Yosho about Funaho. "Why is it that Funaho's signal combined with the tenchiken caused my instuments not to be able to read Tenchi's signal"? she asked.

"Why are you asking me Little Washu"? he replied putting a special emphasis on "Little" "you are the scientist here".

"So you are not going to tell me are you" she retorted with a smirk.

"No I think not." he said with a smile.

She then started asking more questions about the tenchiken, Funaho and other things just to keep him in one spot and get the readings she was looking for. Yosho responded with evasive and cryptic answers. After about five minutes she had all the data she needed and was starting to go when suddenly her laptop siezed up and went blank. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped sharply.

"Anything wrong"? Yosho asked a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"NO! No, nothings wrong". replied a startled Little Washu. "Well I better go back and check on Tenchi". She hurriedly made her departure still thinking of the massive power spike she recorded just before her laptop went blank. I'll have to check the central mainframe for the back up copy of this meeting when I get there. she thought to herself. How could he have that much power she wondered.

So preoccupied she was that she walked right into Ayeka who was coming up the steps to help Yosho with the shrine and to clear her thoughts from what she percieved as a cruel joke that Ryoko had obviously put Sasami up to.

"HEY!!! Why don't you watch where you're going"? Squeaked Little Washu.

"ME!?? You're the one who needs to watc..." then she remembered who she was talking to and started to apologize. "I'm sorry Little Washu. I was just upset at Ryoko's influence on Sasami". Ayeka said.

"What do you mean"? asked the little genuis.

Ayeka then told Little Washu about the incident at breakfast.

"I see" said Little Washu with mock seriousness "tell you what, how about I talk to Ryoko and try to get her to see reason about not influencing Sasami"?

Ayeka still in thought about the incident didn't see the smirk on Little Washu's face, "Yes, I think that would be for the best, thank you Little Washu". replied Ayeka distractedly.

As Ayeka left Little Washu couldn't help but laugh at the way Sasami got her sister. She is even better than I gave her credit for, her and Ryoko will make Tenchi a wonderful pair of wives she thought to herself. After arriving down in her lab, Little Washu checked on her patient, and was pleased to find his color returning. She went to check her central database to analyze the power readings that Yosho had put out earlier that morning. As she chcked her laptop for damage she rebooted it and found it was now working fine. She checked her previous readings on Yosho but found the events of that morning were not there. The meeting was, but nothing to indicate that he was anything other than a Shinto priest. Now she knew he was more than just a jurian in hiding, but what?

She then checked the mainframe computer, and found the readings she recorded earlier that day. AHA!! Now we will just find out what you are, my dear little Yosho she thought to herself. As she studied the power levels he put out, she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't used it when it was needed most. Judging from these levels, he could have destroyed Kagato with little trouble, instead he just held him off and let Tenchi go after him... maybe thats why, he needs to help Tenchi realize his powers. After all its one thing to be told you have powers and another to use them. she thought to herself. You sly old dog she thought. As she began to think on it she found she couldn't fault him for the decisions he was making concerning Tenchi's training.

All of a sudden loud sirens and red lights started flashing in her lab. Looking around she heard the explosion and the shattering of glass and rush of fluid washing over the floor. As she turned to the area Tenchi was in she saw him floating in the air surrounded by a blue aura and four light hawk wings. She quickly checked her monitors and found the power readings were off the scale. Looking back to him she saw his body going through several changes at once his hair grew longer, his body was growing in mass, as she looked, his eyes snapped open and they were no longer brown instead the were glowing with a blue pulsating light. She immediatly hit a series of buttons that activated several force fields in his area. She then made sure her instruments and cameras were recording and picked up her phone and called the shrine.

"Hello." answered Yosho.

"I need you in the lab immediatly", a slightly suprised and worried Little Washu rapidly spoke, "it's Tenchi, he is awake I think, but he is generating four Light hawk wings".

"I'll be right there" he replied. A few minues later Yosho arrived. Little Washus' instruments were recording all the events.

"What's happening to him Yosho"? Little Washu asked.

"His body is healing itself and by the looks of it, it is making up for lost time. You see", explained Yosho, "while in stasis his body could not actually produce the Light hawk wings only simulate the effect of them. Since Tenchi was born from one human parent and one that was of mixed blood his body could not be sustained in the stasis chamber like Ryoko's. He would have died there eventually".

"And you left him in there knowing that", replied Little Washu increduously, "how long were you going to leave him there before you woke him up"?

"Only two more years, if it came to that. I knew my grandson would find a way to let one of you know where he was". he replied.

"You're one tough charactor Yosho, do you train him like this in everything"? asked a slightly miffed Washu.

"Yes". he replied in a calm voice. "Tenchi will be fine in a few minutes, just wait and see".

True to his word about ten minutes later the wings dissappeared and the glow vanished. There stood a healthy Tenchi looking at both of them slightly embarressed. "Hi granpa, Little Washu. I'm sorry for all the worry I caused". he said with a slight grin.

"TENCHI" Yosho spoke sharply, "you have missed a lot in you're time away. I expect you at practice tommorrow at the usual time". as he walked away he looked back, smiled and spoke softly to Tenchi, "Welcome back boy".

Tenchi watched his grandfather walk away with a bewildered look on his face. Man not even back five minutes and he tells me I've got practice tommorrow. Well at least I got today to relax and apologize to everyone. Tenchi thought to himself.

"Well you look a lot better than last night, and I'm so glad you're back Tenchi". said a teary eyed Little Washu as she hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Thanks Little Washu I missed you too. How is Sasami? I felt so bad about leaving her like I did. Is everyone else ok"? Tenchi started to rambled but Little Washu stopped him quick chaste kiss.

"Just settle down and I'll fill you in, ok"? Littel Washu cried happily.

"Yeah sure Little Washu". he replied still bewildered from the kiss. Little Washu then proceeded to fill him in on the past year that he had been gone. A whole year he thought to himself man it seemed like forever. "So only you, Sasami and grandpa know that I'm back? Can we call Mihoshi and let her know too"? he asked.

"Sure we can, hang on a sec, this will be funny, besides I owe her one. Watch carefully Tenchi". Little Washu smirked. Little Washu made some adjustments on her monitors and then spoke, "Yukinojo, Yukinojo. Tell Mihoshi she has a collect call from a Tenchi Misaki". On her display Tenchi could see the bridge of Mihoshi's ship. All of a sudden a half naked Mihoshi came flying into view.

"Where is he? Where"? She was tripping and bouncing off the bridge fixtures, her towel she was wrapped in flapping up and down. How it managed to stay on was a wonder to Tenchi, as he felt himself getting red in the face.

"Hey Mihoshi, how are you"? he asked.

"Oh Tenchi I am so glad you are ok. We all have been so worried about you. Are you ok? Oohh my uhh you're hair is longer and you look different". She got the far away look in her eyes then asked in that innocent voice "Have you been working out"?

Little Washu rolls her eyes at the question but refrains from making a sarcastic comment. Just watching her make her entrance had been worth it.

"We didn't interrupt you did we Mihoshi"? asked Tenchi.

"No, No, I was just taking a bath. You know I really miss the onsen back home. I was uhh, well I was wondering, well if you don't mind if maybe I could come and, well" Mihoshi started to stammer and getting red-faced poking her forefingers together.

"Sure Mihoshi, its all right you can come and visit any time.Tenchi responded with a large grin. Besides Little Washu really misses you and so do all the rest of us". Tenchi gave Little Washu a sideways grin and she looked back with a glare that could cut her forcefields. "We have to go now Mihoshi we just called to let you know that I was back. Bye Mihoshi". smiled Tenchi.

"Bye Tenchi and thank you so much. I'll be visiting real soon". she replied all smiles and happiness. As the connection was cut Tenchi turned to Little Washu and asked her to keep Ayeka and Ryoko busy for about an hour as he wanted to talk to Sasami for a while first.

"Sure, no problem Tenchi, but I want a favor in return".

UH OH he thought, here it comes, she wants that sample. "Uh what kind of favor Little Washu"?

"I'll tell you later". she replied. "Wait here and give me about 10 minutes, ok"?

"Right, oh by the way what time is it"? he asked.

"It's about three in the afternoon". she said. "I'll see you later Tenchi. Bye".


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and others etc...I hope you enjoy this. All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter Six: The Homecoming

As Tenchi made his way from Little Washu's lab, he hoped she had managed to get Ayeka and Ryoko out of the house for a while. He did not want any interruptions when he talked to Sasami. He made his way to his room first to change clothes and get a tie for his now long hair. Putting on a pair of work pants and a loose shirt he looked at himself in the mirror, man, this must be how Grandpa looked when he was my age he thought to himself. I like the pony tail look, won't Ayeka and Ryoko be suprised, dad to for that matter. He then went downstairs and to the kitchen. Upon entering he saw Sasami preparing dinner. Getting on his knees he softly called her name and made a deep solemn bow.

"Sasami I have come to apoligize for my actions and for hurting you like I did". Tenchi said with a look of shame on his face.

Sasami turned and saw him and immediatly begged him to get up. "It was an accident Tenchi. It wasn't you're fault" she replied kneeling beside him.

"I know that", he replied tearily "but I am apologizing for leaving you. I know that it is not much now but I will try to find a way to make it up to you".

Sasami was almost in tears "Please Tenchi, you don't need to do this. I love... you" she whispered with tears in her eyes. As Tenchi looked at her he smiled "I know and I love you too. That is why I have to apologize. You know what is going to be fun"?

"What"? she replied.

"Apologizing to Ayeka and Ryoko". he said.

"Why do you have to apologize to them"? she asked.

"Because leaving liked I did must have caused them some pain too". he replied.

"Yeah they were pretty upset, but then we all were". she spoke softly remember that time. "We cried alot and we were so worried about you, even after grandfather explained it all to us, it still hurt". Sasami suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tight. He returned the hug as she started to cry, shushing her and kissing her on her forehead, telling her it was alright and he would never leave again. Tenchi then picked her up and went to the living room and sat on the couch with her just rocking her and reassuring her all was right now.

Sasami felt so comfortable just being with Tenchi as she laid her head against his chest and slowly nodded off. Tenchi listened to her breathing softly and wondered what made him so special to have the affection of all these wonderful girls. I mean it's not like I am a rich man or anything special. I just don't understand women I guess he thought with smile on his face. He was still sitting there with Sasami asleep on his lap about an hour later when Ayeka and Ryoko walked in.

"I can't believe Little Washu dragged us on that wild goose chase. To find a weed no less". Ayeka said a little miffed.

"Yeah, she has some strange requirements for her experiments". replied Ryoko who followed her in.

She walked right into Ayeka who had stopped suddenly and was about to ask why she stopped, then she saw him on the couch. Both girls stood there in shock with their moths hanging open when Tenchi spoke. As he moved Sasami off his lap he made a deep bow.

"Ayeka, Ryoko, I would like to apologize for my behavoir. Leaving like I did caused both of you a great deal of pain and worry. I am so sorry". He looked up and they were both still standing there speechless. "Uh, girls? Are you ok"?

Suddenly they both moved as one and rushed to him, glomping him and knocking them all down. Both girls were crying and covering him with kisses and hugs telling him how sorry they were for making him leave and begging his forgiveness.

Tenchi couldn't believe what was happening. Ayeka and Ryoko not fighting but asking his forgiveness. All he could do was hug both of them and tell them everything was alright now. After about five minutes they all slowly stood up. As they sat at the couch, the questions started from the two girls.

"Where have you been"? asked Ayeka.

"Yeah and what have you been doing"? asked Ryoko.

Thinking about where he had been for the past year brought shivers to Tenchi. He decided not to tell them about the cave.

He just told them that his journey was most spent in reflection of what had happened and his coming to terms with himself and his actions. Sasami had woken during the commotion and was looking on with a slight twinge of jealousy. She knew both of the girls loved him, but then she thought about her talks with Little Washu and smiled knowing her time was coming.

"Lord Tenchi", Ayeka spoke with a subdued voice, "since you have been gone Ryoko and myself have come to an understanding about our relationship with you. We have overcome a lot of our differences in your absense. We want you to know that we will respect your decisions towards us from here on out, no matter what they are. Both of us realize that in the past our behavior has been hard on you and for that we are sorry".

"Tenchi", Ryoko spoke, "both of us realize that we love you so much, and that love blinded us towards what we were putting you through. We understand now that love isn't something that can be forced on someone. We want you to know that I.. I mean us, both of us, love you and that day you left caused us to come to an understanding. We found out that we actually have a lot in common".

Tenchi was stunned to say the least and looked from one to the other, slowly he started to smile, "So does this mean you're not going to fight anymore"? he asked hopefully.

"Now we didn't say that". said Ryoko with a sly smile.

"Yes Lord Tenchi, after all one of us has to win don't we"? Ayeka teased.

"Win what"? asked Tenchi slightly fearing the answer.

"YOU of course"! they both replied.

"ME"!?? squeaked Tenchi.

"I cannot believe he is this dense, Ryoko". said Ayeka.

"I know what you mean. I thought his trip would at least smarten him up a bit". Ryoko replied.

"Hey come on!!! Stop picking on Tenchi. He's had a hard time, and he just got back so leave him alone for a while". Sasami spoke, slightly irritated at the both of them.

"Hey we were just teasing him". said Ryoko.

"And he does deserve it for leaving us like that". replied Ayeka.

"Come on Tenchi. Why don't you help me with dinner"? said Sasami.

"Sure thing". he replied glad for the chance to get out of the spot they had put him in.

In the kitchen Sasami and Tenchi were talking while preparing dinner.

"Thanks for bailing me out in there Sasami". Tenchi said the relief evident in his voice.

"Oh sure thing Tenchi... Tenchi can I ask you something"? She asked in a timid voice.

"Sure. It sounds kinda serious though". He replied.

"Well it is kinda personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to". She said nervously. Tenchi looked at her and knew she was anxious about it so he stopped what he was doing to give her his full attention.

"You know Sasami, you can ask me anything be it personal or otherwise". he said with a kind smile on his face.

"Why haven't you chosen Aeyka or Ryoko yet"? she asked in a whisper.

"Wow... you get right to the point don't you"? he replied in a subdued manner.

"I guess the main reason is that I don't want to hurt either of them. I mean, well I love them both and I don't want to lose either of them. It's kinda hard to explain. I also love both you and Mihoshi and I feel by choosing either Ayeka or Ryoko, that you will be hurt as well, so by not choosing I guess I'm trying to avoid hurting anyone. Can you understand that Sasami"? he asked in a tone that pleaded for understanding and acceptance.

As he looked at her, her eyes suddenly went blank and then a different voice spoke, "She understands more than you think Tenchi. She loves you very much and is scared at the same time. She knows that you will choose soon and she feels that she can't compete with her sister or Ryoko. I understand something she hasn't realized yet, there is no competion, no winner or loser in the decision you will make. This is a decision based on your feelings about each of them, not who is the best or worst or who thinks they should be your wife. There is something you may not realize yet, Sasami is not trying to be your first choice, she is going to try to be the second wife". Tsunami spoke quietly but with a firm resolve suggesting that he think about this new information she had just provided.

"What do you mean the second wife"? ask Tenchi with a suprised look on his face.

"Acccording to Jurai's customs, the ruler must have more than one wife to ensure the power of Jurai is carried on and strengthened with each generation. Did you not wonder why Azuza had two wives"? she asked.

"I guess I didn't think about it very much"? he said remembering the results of the meeting between Azuza and the rest of his adopted family. "Besides I don't want the throne, so being the ruler" this said with slight contempt "isn't a worry for me. And if I remember correctly Azuza will not like it if I try to take his throne, let alone his daughters". he responded with a condiscending tone.

"It is not a matter of what Azuza wants but what the power of Jurai will decide. Only the one with the most power will be allowed to rule". Tsunami said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean the most power"? he asked.

"Well now we are getting off the subject. We will talk about this some more later, as it involves the history and philosophical teachings of Jurai. Back to the subject of love, How much do you love these women Tenchi"? she asked.

Tenchi swallowed hard trying to talk steady to Tsunami thru the young girl in front of him. "I love them all so very much that it causes me pain to even think of hurting them".

"I thought as much. Do you know why they love you so much"? she asked.

"Thats just it, I can't understand why they would. I mean look at me, I am not a body building god like figure, not rich, or powerful. Why would they love me of all people so much". he said with a mixture of whining and puzzlement.

"I'll let you know one thing, two of your three reasons were wrong. You are more powerful than you know. That is the secret of of jurai's power. It attracts the most powerful people together to continue its purpose. The capability to love must be there or you would not have so many girls here in this house. That is also why people hungry for power cannot use the power of Jurai. That is why Kagato failed in his quest for domination. He could not love. That is why the power of Jurai will always overcome all obsticles. We will talk more of this later. After dinner come to Funaho with the tenchiken and we will talk". with this said Sasami's eyes refocused and looked a Tenchi with concern.

"Are you alright Tenchi"? she asked seeing him with a look of bewilderment on his features.

"Uh yes... yeah Sasami I'm fine". he replied trying to reassure her and overwhelmed by the words Tsunami had just spoken. "Lets finish making dinner. It's almost time to eat".

"Sure thing Tenchi". she replied and finished making dinner forgeting her previous questions she had asked him.

During dinner Tenchi sat lost in thought. I can't be as powerful as she thinks I am can I? And what does this have to do with all the girls here?

"Tenchi, aren't you hungry"? asked Sasami.

"Yes Sasami I was just thinking about something. You know a daydream kind of". he laughed.

"Well was I in this daydream of yours Tenchi"? Ryoko asked seductivly.

"Now Ryoko, I thought we had an understanding". said Ayeka.

"I was only kidding Ayeka". Ryoko replied with a smile.

"What understanding"? asked Tenchi.

"Just that we would give you a little space. You know time to sort out your thoughts about us". Ayeka replied.

"Yep" Ryoko continued "we agreed to try to behave now that your back and give you a little peace".

"Thanks girls I really appreciate this". Tenchi said still thinking about Tsunami's words. Small talk continued through dinner and he helped Sasami clear the table, while Ayeka and Ryoko did the dishes. Tenchi almost fell over when he saw them working together for a change.

"Wow, maybe I should disappear more often if it gets you two to work together like this". he joked but the smile died when he saw the looks they gave him suggesting if he did he wouldn't like what he got on his return. "Then again maybe not". he said.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again". they said with menacing looks.

"Hey it was just a joke". he said.

"Not funny". said Ryoko.

"Nor am I amused Lord Tenchi". replied Ayeka.

"Sorry". he mumbled as he left. He went to the front door and announced to all he was going for a walk and would be back in a little while, then open the door and proceeded out into the night to go to Funaho.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: This is my first attempt at fan fic. Tenchi Muyo is the property of Pioneer and others etc...I hope you enjoy this fic. All contents of this story take place after OVA 13.5 and are in the story line of the OVA series.

SELF SACRIFICE

Chapter Seven: The Decision

As Tenchi left the house, he stopped by the lake, he always admired the beauty of this place. The stars looked impossibly bright and the new moon was silouetted in the sky. It was a sight he definitely missed. Moving on he made his way up the steps to the shrine. Halfway up he turned to go to Funaho. He approached it with a little nervousness. Pulling out the tenchi ken, he was still unsure of what to do when the tree started to pulse with its lights. The tenchiken then started to react to the lights by glowing. The glow soon spread to Tenchi's hands and arms, as he moved slowly forward the blue glow covered more of his body, soon he was surrounded by the blue aura. Looking in all directions, a nervous Tenchi was suddenly startled to her his name.

"Tenchi". the voice said. As he listened, he was sure it was Tsunami but she sounded so different than before. Her voice was more musical and yet sounded older.

"Y..ye..yes". he stuttered.

"Do not fear Tenchi. All will be fine". Tsunami spoke in a calm soothing voice. "Step forward to Funaho".

Tenchi started forward, as he did he felt a calm and peaceful feeling pervade his soul. He had the sensation of floating, but looking down he saw he was standing on what seemed to be a earthen platform. Looking up he saw he was no longer at Funaho but in front of a small table with two chairs that was situated in a garden under the stars..

"Please sit down Tenchi". Tsunami said. As he listened to her voice he couldn't help but comply with her wishes. He hadn't felt this safe and secure since his mother would hold him and rock him gently when he was a small child.

"Would you like some tea"? she asked.

"Sure" he replied wondering at the surroundings he found himself in.

As Tsunami poured the tea, she looked at him and started to speak. "I imagine you have many questions. I will try to answer them to the best of my ability".

Tenchi looked at her for a minute then, as if ready to hear some unpleasant facts, asked her the one question that was foremost in his mind.

"Why me? What makes me so special"?

"Well to answer your questions, we will start with a short history lesson". she said.

"You're remind me of Little Washu". Tenchi said with a smile.

"She is more than you think she is". Tsunami said with a cryptic smile. "Anyway, to start with, the power behind the wings of the Light Hawk is more than just a power. It is a living awareness. It has been around since the begining of time. As it became aware, it aligned itself to good. The power, if it helps you may think of it as you're God, began to plan for the evil in the known universes. By using it's influence, it started selectively guiding certain beings of power together with others like them. This resulted in the more powerful people of this and many other worlds, like Soloman, Jesus, Buddah, and others that strove to bring about peace on this world. Back to the other question is that you have, you are very special. You're capacity to see the good in all people, you're love of life and you're ability love others even when they do not love themselves makes you very special indeed".

Tenchi thought on this a moment then asked "But surely there are other people more deserving than me, I mean what about grandpa, he would be better suited for this gift than me wouldn't he"?

"He has already been chosen and is still serving his purpose. He and your gradnmother had a daughter who was to marry your father and thus you were born. Even though his main goal was to ensure your birth he still continues to help". Tsunami replied with a quiet smile.

"My training". Tenchi exclaimed with a new insight into his grandfathers motives.

"Yes. Yosho is making sure you are ready for the challenges that come with this power you have". Tsunami explained. "What else would you have me tell you"? she asked.

"Well, you did mention to me about Azuza having two wives. I'd like to know why two"? he asked nervously.

"How many Light hawk wings can you generate"? she asked.

"Well it was three, but Little Washu said when I revived that I was generating four, but I don't remember for sure. Why"? he replied.

"When you were in the cave, in your dream you were controlling the Light hawk wings right"? she asked.

"Yes". he slowly answered trying to see the significanse of these questions.

"I want you to think about how you did it and try to call the wings into existense now". she requested with a smile.

"Ok". As Tenchi concentrated he relaxed his body and mind, the wings sprang to life and to his suprise there were four.WOW was all he could think of. "What prompted four wings"? he asked Tsunami.

"I won't tell you out right, but let's talk about it. When you were in the cave dreaming, did you ever cry out for help"? she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I was definitely thinking it". he replied.

"I want you to think about each of the girls now, but one at a time, and think a question at them. Start with Sasami, ok"?

Tenchi started to concentrate and think to Sasami. Where are you? he thought to her. Where are you? he felt a tingle in the back of his mind. On his forhead the power symbols started glowing. Faintly he recieved an impression of the kitchen. "I think she is in the kitchen". he said to her.

"Try Ryoko now." Tsunami told him.

Ryoko. Ryoko, where are you? Ryoko, where are you? the tingle in his mind was stronger. "Tenchi?!! where are you"? came the suprised thought back at him.

I'm all right, just wondering where you are. I smell cherry blossoms, you are at you're favorite tree? he thought to her.

Yes, but how are you talking to me? she thought back at him.

I don't know, he replied but I'll talk to you later. "Tsunami"? Tenchi asked her quietly "What is happening to me"?

"I'll explain later, try Aeyka now". she replied.

"Ok" Ayeka, Ayeka where are you? Ayeka where are you? the tingle increased.

Lord Tenchi?! came a puzzled response. In his mind he could sense she was watching the tv. "I think she is watching tv". he said to Tsunami.

"Now try Mihoshi". she said smiling.

Mihoshi. Mihoshi, where are you? he thought to her.

"I'm in the engine room Yukinojo" replied Mihoshi " what do you want?"

"I didn't call you Miss Mihoshi". replied Yukinojo.

"Sure you did, I heard you ask where I was". she replied.

That was me Mihoshi, Tenchi he thought to here.

"Tenchi when did you get here. I'll be up to get you in a minute. Wait right there. Where are you anyway"? She asked him with a puzzled look on her face. Tenchi smiled as he realized what Mihoshi thought had happened.

"I'm still on earth Mihoshi. I was just checking to see if you're ok." replied Tenchi as his smile grew wider.

"I'm fine now that you're back. You know I was so worried about you, I mean we all were, but I was so scared something had happened to you. I know you can take care of you're self and all that but I was still worried. I thought about who would get the carrots for Ryo-oki and what would we say to your school, and when you would come back... and uh well we just worried about you". she said in a sad voice.

As he was talking to her he noticed something about her mind. It seemed like there was a wall. He carefully looked at it and then into it. What he saw there made him recoil in horror.

His mind and body screamed. All four girls heard the scream in their mind and were calling to him. All of them were yelling and trying to reach him, the powerful thoughts and the images he saw in Mihoshi's mind made him lose consciousness.

When he came to Tsunami was holding him and her power runes were glowing. "You saw it didn't you? You saw what happenend to Mihoshi"?

"Yes". he replied shakily. "Is that why she is like she is now"?

"Yes it is". Tsunami replied with a look of sorrow on her face.

"What happened"? Tenchi asked still shuddering from the images he had seen.

"You know how strong she is. Her race comes from higher gravity planet that is why she is so strong. She was one of the Galaxy Police's finest members. She was good at her job, but she was always a kind and caring person, and she loved children. One day she was taking some third grade students on a tour of the GP Station 5. A very dangerous criminal had escaped his escorts and was loose in the station. He ran into the children and took them hostage along with Mihoshi. He lost control of his situation and before she knew it he had killed 3 of them. She charged him and was shot twice in the chest. The rage at the needless deaths took over her and she literally tore that man to pieces. While what she had done she could live with, when she saw the look the children gave her, the fear of her and the look of terror in their eyes at what she had done, the blood and gore that covered her, the man ripped apart before their eyes, her own blood leaking out of her just caused her mind to shut down. She was in a comatose state for three months and then when she woke up her mind refused to remember. Her doctors and therapists believed her new personna was a defensive measure to never be in a position to ever hurt any one like that again. Hence the absent-mindedness. I will tell you this even with this turn of events she is still a very powerful force. Can you guess what it is"?

Tenchi thought for a minute, "I really don't know except she has got to be the luckiest person I ever met. Hey thats it isn't it LUCK".

"Very good Tenchi", she replied with a smile "how about the others"?

"Well Sasami is easy. Together with you I'd have to say nature is her element. Ryoko is a fighter. So warfare for her. Aeyka would have to be protection, judging by her defensive capabilities". he said after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"When you combine these forces with yours you form very formidable champions for the forces of good. Are you ready to continue"? she asked.

Tenchi nodded his head yes. Back to the subject of wives, you can generate four Light hawk wings. Azuza can only generate two. Do you understand now"?

Tenchi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Do you mean that I have to have four wives because I can make four Light hawk wings"? he asked increduously.

"Wives are just a term to ease the moral minds of the people Tenchi. A better description would be soul mates. You know you love all of them very much and that is why consciously you will not choose any one of them over the other. I will let you think on what we have talked about for a while. I hope you enjoyed the tea and when you are ready come to me again and we will talk some more". With that said Tsunami smiled and was gone and Tenchi stood in front of Funaho once more.

As he walked back to the house he realized that he had finally made up his mind. Smiling as he reached the house he was suddenly glomped by three very worried girls all asking if he was all right. He told him he was fine and needed to talk to them all. Down in Little Washu's lab he had finally calmed down Mihoshi over the subspace connection.

"I know all of you love me very much. When I was able to link with your minds I saw that much. What I have to ask you now does not require an answer tonight. I want all of you to think about this very carefully. Ayeka do you love me enough to let Ryoko have me? How about you Ryoko would your love for me let you accept Ayeka and myself being together? How about the rest of you could you love me enough to let another have me"? The girls all started to answer but he stopped them with a raised hand, "Please think about this tonight and we'll talk about this tommorrow".

"I don't have to think about this," Mihoshi tearily spoke up from the monitor, "I do love you Tenchi and if I have to, I'll let you go just as long as you're happy".

"Thanks Mihoshi I really appreciate what you said". Tenchi smiled back at her. "On that note I am kinda tired so I am going to bed. Good night Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Little Washu".

The girls were still thinking on his words and just watched as he walked out of the lab.

"Well I got a lot of data to research so you can think about his question somewhere else, all right"? Little Washu spoke with a smirk. As the girls started to leave Little Washu motioned for Sasami to stay.

"What do you think about Tenchi's question Sasami"? she asked.

"I don't know what to think". Sasami replied.

"Sasami do you know what true love really is"? asked Little Washu with a kindly look in her eyes.

"Uuhh I'm not sure, but from what Tenchi said I guess it's letting some one you love go so that they can be happy even if it means losing them". Sasami replied sadly.

"Your right Sasami, self sacrifice is the greatest gift you can give some one you love, even though it hurts very much", Little Washu said wistfully, "do you love him enough to let him go"?

"Yes I do". Sasami said nearly crying.

"Then don't worry little one, it will all work out". said Little Washu with a smile.

"Are you sure Little Washu"? she asked.

"Yes I am, trust me on this". Little Washu spoke with a confident smile. "Now off to bed and don't worry. Have faith in him and he will come thrugh for all of you". As Sasami left the lab, Little Washu was in deep thought. Well looks like you've grown up Tenchi. I guess Yosho was right all along.

'Of course I was came the unbidden thought to her mind.'

'Yosho!?! Is that you? How can you be doing this?' she thought back at him.

'I am only revealing this to you now because eventually you would have figured it out since Tenchi can do this now.' Yosho thought back to her. 'As to how I am doing this, well some things are more fun to find out on your own.'

'You know, you can be really annoying at times and this is one of those times.' she answered.

'Well I certainly don't mean to be annoying and just so you won't worry, no I can't read your mind, only your outer most projected thoughts.' he replied.

'How did you know I was thinking that?' she asked with a suprised thought.

'It was only a logical thought and it was something you as a genuis might worry about.' he thought back to her with a smile. 'Would you like to come up to the shrine and discuss this over a nice cup of tea?' he asked.

'Well I do have some important work to do, but you talked me into it.' she replied snidely.

Up in their respective rooms Ayeka and Ryoko were thinking the same things. Do I love him enough to give him up? As Ayeka thought on this she slowly came to realize that she had never really given any thought to how he might feel. She had just assumed he had loved her as she did him. It was harder than she thought to make a decision based on his feelings instead of hers. The longer she thought about it the more the choice became clear. His happiness was more important than her wants or needs.

Ryoko was thinking those same thoughts and was preparing to say her goodbyes. With Tenchi choosing Ayeka she knew she wouldn't want to stay even though she loved him so much.

'Mom!' she thought to Little Washu.

'Yes Ryoko.' came the reply.

'Can I talk to you?' she asked.

'It's about Tenchi isn't it? Come up to the shrine and we'll talk about it.' came the reply and with that the link was gone. When she got to the shrine she was suprised to see her mom having tea with Yosho.

"I'm sorry mom I'll wait till you're done". Ryoko spoke with a sigh.

"Please stay Ryoko. I asked your mother to come here and since you want to know about my grandson, I would like to know more about how you feel about him myself". said Yosho.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about him, he has chosen Ayeka and I've decided to let him go so he can be happy". she said bursting into tears.

Little Washu took her daughter into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Tenchi didn't choose Ayeka". Yosho said in a calm voice.

"Of course he did he asked me to give him up to her if I loved him so much, so I have". she sobbed out.

"No what he said was "would you give him up to make him happy" not that he had chosen her over you". he replied in that same calm voice.

"Well it's almost the same thing, I'm still going to lose him". she cried.

"You don't know that for sure do you"? asked Little Washu.

"No, not really but it hurts so much just thinking about it. I'd just like to leave for a while to think about it". she replied.

"You shouldn't leave until you hear what he has to say. That wouldn't be very nice and it would hurt his feelings knowing you didn't trust him to come to a right decision about you. Why don't you sleep on it and listen to what he has to say before you go"? asked Yosho.

"I don't know". she said waivering in her decision.

"Here have some tea and relax and listen to me for a minute". As she drank her tea and listened to Yosho start talk she started to relax and then fell asleep. Yosho picked her up and lay her on a futon in the other room.

"Well that didn't take long". he stated.

"What did you do to her"? asked Little Washu with a suprised look.

"Well I couldn't let her leave until she heard what Tenchi had to say to them all, now could I"? he smiled to her.

"You know what he's going to do tommorrow don't you"? she asked with a look of anticipation.

"Yes" he replied.

"You're not going to tell me are you"? She asked again with an annoyed look this time.

"You really are a genius aren't you". he quipped back at her. "Besides I wouldn't want to spoil the suprise".

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait till tommorrow. Since I have to wait why don't you tell me about this mental link of yours". she said.

"Very well. To start with the chosen have always had it, but to use it you must at least care for for some one to be able to use it, and it helps if some one tells you about it. I decided not to tell Tenchi since it looked like he would not need it for some time yet, but it looks like some one beat me to it. I suspect it was Tsunami since the chosen can communicate with her in times of need". he started to explain.

Little Washu then jumped up and started clapping and got that google-eyed look. "So you care for me then? You like little girls don't you" she stated in her girlish teasing voice "you are in the same club as that mean ole Dr. Clay aren't you? You wanna take me here and do this and that to my young and nubile body. Oh my, Oh my my my, Oh my".

Yosho started to look around desperately seeking some kind of an escape while turning red and trying to explain that it was not like that at all.

Little Washu was laughing hysteriaclly at his actions. "Sucker. You are to serious sometimes, and besides that was for making my laptop fry this morning". she laughed.

As things settled back to normal he went on to explain about how the chosen had special abilities. The light hawk wings, and telepathy being a few examples. He told her about the history of Tsunami and her chosen. When he was done explaining all of that he sat back.

"Well that explains a lot about you now doesn't it"? asked Little Washu.

"I guess it does", he replied. "and with that said I believe it is time to say good night".

"Well then, sleep well Yosho and next time why don't you show me the real you and not this mask you wear"? she said with a knowing wink.

"How did you know"? he asked with a look of suprise.

"I wasn't sure until just now, and besides I can't give away all my secrets now can I"? she laughed at the look on his face as he realized he had just been tricked into revealing a secret he would have rather kept.

As she left he added one quiet remark "and you are right I do care for you Little Washu".

The next morning everyone was in Little Washu's lab even a reluctant Ryoko who had awoken in the shrine confused as to why she slept there.

Yosho had asked her to come with him to hear what his grandson had to say. When they all were gathered together, including Mihoshi on subspace communications, Tenchi asked "You all were asked a question yesterday and I would like your answer please, Ayeka"?

"Yes Lord Tenchi I would" she replied tearfully. "Ryoko?" he asked. "Yes Tenchi I would, even though it hurts so much" she cried tears running down her face.

"Sasami"? he asked looking at her.

"Yes Tenchi, but why have asked us this knowing how much it would hurt us"?

"Because it was necessary to know if you would so I could make my choice". he said with a sad smile.

"And who is your choice Tenchi"? Yosho asked.

Tenchi looked at the women in front of him and spoke firmly and resolutely "I love all of you very much and I would like all of you to consider being my wives". With that said he go down on one knee and looked at all of them, "Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko, Sasami will you marry me"?

In time it takes for a heart to beat, the sadness was replaced by a look of suprise and then joy as they all looked to each other and then to him and as one they all said yes.

Two months later with the sun shining down on the shrine, the cherry blossoms falling all around, four young ladies and one young man stood in the courtyard of a small mountain shrine and in front of a shinto priest and exchanged they vows of love. Nubiyoki had his video camera out filming the whole event while beaming with pride and saying how proud he was and if his wife in heaven could see her son now that he had not one, but three wives and one betrothed. Little Washu was in her adult form and looked on with pride at her daughter and son in law. Yosho too beamed with pride at his grandson. If one were to pay attention one could see the looks exchanged between Yosho and Washu. The rings Tenchi presented them were made specifically for each women.

The first for Aeyka was ring of wood crafted to resemble two trees with the branches intertwined.

The second for Mihoshi was made of gold with a relief engraved to resemble a mother and child.

The third for Ryoko was made of a solid ruby and at the top was carved three red orbs in a triangle formation.

The fourth for Sasami was made of silver engraved with a relief to resemble young girl walking hand in hand with an older women but behind the pair was only one set of footprints.

As the ceremony drew to a close all the jurian trees on the planet Jurai suddenly released their energies and the formation of light portrayed the image of champion.

Epilogue:

Looking back on it, it seems strange that all the time I spent with them, being afraid of my true feelings for them, it finally took one simple act to make me realize that I love them all. Going into that cave was the hardest and most cowardly thing I had ever done, but in doing so, I realized that I had learned something very important from that experience. I learned that true love for all things requires self sacrifice. I gave up everything when I went in there, but when I returned I found out that I had gained so much more. I wouldn't trade my situation for anything in the world now.


End file.
